


Deny Him One Thing

by Daiong



Series: Deny [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Shaving, M/M, No Strings Attached, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: อุชิจิมะสงสัย ว่าโออิคาวะจงใจให้ทุกสิ่ง เพียงเพื่อจะทำให้การปฏิเสธเขาหนักหน่วงยิ่งขึ้นรึเปล่า
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Deny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938436
Kudos: 4





	Deny Him One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Wynne_wren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Wynne_wren).



> อ่านได้ที่ [readAwrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/e6844157b892db2d2e44da3009f985b3) เช่นกันนะคะ
> 
> Fic Trade ครั้งแรกในชีวิต อันนี้ให้ [พ](https://www.readawrite.com/?action=user_page&user_id_publisher=3388583) หวังว่าจะถูกใจ 555555
> 
> เทรดกับ [ฟิกสึกกี้ยามะ ของ พ](https://twitter.com/Wynne_wren/status/1283112896545779712) ปัจจุบันซื้อตัวเราได้ด้วยชิป

“มีเรื่องหนึ่ง” อุชิจิมะเอ่ย “ที่ฉันอยากลอง”

โออิคาวะส่งเสียงในลำคอเป็นเชิงถาม ขณะใช้ผ้าขนหนูเช็ดศีรษะ นั่งลงบนเตียงที่อุชิจิมะนั่งอยู่ – เตียงของโออิคาวะ

นาน ๆ ครั้ง อุชิจิมะจะมาหาเขาที่บ้าน – พวกเขาจูบกันครั้งแรกเมื่อตอนม. 5 ที่ค่ายแห่งหนึ่ง ไม่เคยหยุดความสัมพันธ์ไร้ชื่อนับแต่นั้น แต่ก็ไม่เคยพัฒนาให้เป็นสายใยผูกพัน ไม่มีอะไรนอกเหนือจากสัมผัสกายและแรงขับจากฮอร์โมน

“ไม่นานมานี้ ฉันได้อ่านเกี่ยวกับการ ‘ลอกขนเพื่อผิวสวยลื่นเรียบ’” อุชิจิมะกล่าว หน้านิ่งสนิท “ก็เลยมีไอเดียหนึ่งที่อยากลองกับนาย”

โออิคาวะส่งเสียงบางเบาในลำคอ อันแฝงการหัวร่ออยู่ “ไปอ่านจากไหนล่ะนั่น”

“จัมป์”

“พ่อเกสมอนสเตอร์นี่เอง” โออิคาวะพูดเสียงนุ่ม “แล้วอยากลองอะไรล่ะ แว็กซ์ขารึไง”

“ไม่ต้องถึงขนาดแว็กซ์หรอก แค่โกนก็พอ” อุชิจิมะว่า “แล้วก็ไม่ใช่ที่ขา” เขาหันไปเผชิญหน้าคู่สนทนา พลางผายมือไปที่บริเวณกลางลำตัวของอีกฝ่าย

นัยน์ตาของโออิคาวะ—ปราศจากซึ่งความแปลกใจ—เพียงฉายแววพินิจพิเคราะห์

ความเงียบแขวนอยู่ระหว่างพวกเขา

ความเงียบแห่งการรอคอย – อุชิจิมะมองประเมินอากัปกิริยา รอฟังวิธีการปฏิเสธ และอาจเพราะแบบนั้น โออิคาวะจึงตอบตกลง

เขามักจะปฏิเสธในสิ่งที่อุชิจิมะรอคอยเสมอ

และแล้ว โออิคาวะก็ทอดกายเปลือยเปล่าสบายตัว ระหว่างที่อุชิจิมะบรรจงใช้ที่โกนแปรให้ผิวเหนือองคชาตลื่นเรียบดังประสงค์ โออิคาวะหลุบตามอง เลื่อนปลายนิ้วไปแตะท้องน้อย ผ่อนลมทางปากอย่างพึงใจระคนแปลกใจ เวลาเดียวกับที่ร่างกายตื่นตัวขึ้น คล้ายเพิ่งค้นพบว่าตัวเองก็ _ชอบ_ ความรู้สึกสัมผัสนี้กว่าที่คาด

อุชิจิมะโน้มไปจูบปลายนิ้วมือนั้น แล้วระเรื่อยมาที่ท้องน้อย ลิ้นลากต่ำลง ไล้เรื่อยไปตามแนวความยาวเพศชาย เรียกเสียงหอบแผ่วบาง ก่อนที่อุชิจิมะจะอ้าปาก ผ่อนคลายลำคอ แล้วดูดกลืนโออิคาวะเข้าไปลึกในคราวเดียว

พลางนึกสงสัย ใช่ อุชิจิมะสงสัย—

โออิคาวะบนเตียง ก็เหมือนโออิคาวะบนคอร์ท เขาดึงความปรารถนาออกมาจากคู่นอนได้เต็มร้อย เฉกเดียวกับที่เขาดึงพลังของทีมออกมาได้เต็มร้อย ยามโออิคาวะนอนกับคนอื่น ก็ย่อมเติมเต็มพวกเขาเช่นกัน—อุชิจิมะมั่นใจ—เหมือนกับที่เขาเติมเต็มมโนภาพแห่งการอุทิศตนยามเสร็จสมลงคออุชิจิมะ พลางเครือรัญจวน บางเบา ผิวกายผลิบานความสุขซ่าน

—อุชิจิมะสงสัย ว่าโออิคาวะจงใจให้ทุกสิ่ง เพียงเพื่อจะทำให้การปฏิเสธเขาหนักหน่วงยิ่งขึ้นรึเปล่า

เขาเคลื่อนกายนอนคร่อมโออิคาวะ มือหนาคว้ากรอบหน้าคนเบื้องใต้ให้สบมอง รสน้ำกามขื่นบนลิ้นอุชิจิมะ สีชาดซ่านบนผิวหน้าโออิคาวะ – ตาพร่ามัวปรือมองคนเบื้องบน หยั่งเชิง ท่ามกลางหมอกหฤหรรษ์

ไม่มีความรัก อยู่ในดวงตาคู่นั้น

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามงานหรือคุยกันในแท็ก [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุก kudos และคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ <3


End file.
